Fanboys
by DinoDina
Summary: In which Reid and Morgan fanboy about, or admire, some things. It's not meant to be taken seriously, and the slash is only there if you want it to be or are looking for it. 10 drabbles. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Words: 109**

"Did you know," Morgan conversationally stated one day over lunch. "That there are over seven hundred and eighteen thousand stories about _Harry Potter_ alone on ?"

"And almost sixty-nine thousand for _Doctor Who_ ," Reid nodded. "And almost twenty-three for _Merlin_ , and fourteen thousand for _Torchwood_."

"There's only a few hundred for _Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries_ ," Morgan continued, now a bit petulantly.

"What had this to do with anything?" Reid asked, looking content after taking a sip of over-sweetened coffee.

"Is there any pattern to it?" Morgan wondered, handing Reid the pastry he had hungrily been staring at.

"I don't know."

The answer was a surprise and disappointment to both.

 **This is the first of 10 drabbles in which Reid and Morgan are either fanboying about, or discussing something. It's not meant to be taken seriously, and the slash is only there if you look for it or if you want it to be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Words: 132**

"No!" Morgan cried in horror, then smacked his computer screen. Hard.

"What's the matter?" Reid hollered from the other room.

"It died," Morgan explained sadly, pointing at the computer, to Reid, who was now looking over his shoulder.

"And?" Reid, by far not an expert in anything technological, asked in confusion.

"I was typing," Morgan replied, most of the panic gone from his expression.

"You could try a notebook," Reid, ever the technophobe, offered.

"And I want to know if it saved. Do you—" Morgan cut himself off without asking, knowing that Reid, for once, had no clue.

"You could ask Garcia to check?" came the reply. "I'll call her."

"Then she'll know that I don't ship Amy and the Doctor," Morgan protested.

"Do you want your story back or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Words: 139**

"No!" came a shout from the living room, and Morgan ran towards it, gun in hand.

Upon seeing nothing dangerous, he put it on the coffee table, asking, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Reid repeated, looking incredibly frustrated.

"What—" Morgan gasped in surprise, cutting himself off, as the lights flickered, then went out.

"The TV broke," Reid pouted. "The last time the lights flickered."

"And?" Morgan felt around the dark room for the couch, and sat down next to Reid.

"Well, we're barely ever home, so I wanted to catch up on everything we're watching since I've already read everything," Reid sighed in annoyance as the storm made itself heard with a violent clap of thunder. "And I'd just gotten to _Primeval_."

"You can wait, I'm sure," Morgan replied, rolling his eyes. "I'll find some tea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Words: 206**

"You know what I've just realized?"

Reid 'hmm'-ed in response but didn't stand up from the worn armchair he was curled up in, nor did he look up from the battered copy of _The Hobbit_ that he was reading.

"Gideon shipped you and JJ," Morgan continued, excited about the discovery.

"And?" Reid gave no other acknowledgement as he turned a page.

"I don't think he knew he did, though," Morgan pouted then, annoyed that he was alone in the exuberance.

"Where is this coming from?" Reid inquired, finally paying attention, if only to try to make sense of Morgan's rambling.

"Hotch didn't understand me when I told him I shipped Kevin and Garcia," Morgan explained, to which Reid rolled his eyes.

"Of course he wouldn't," Reid sighed, shaking his head. "Most people don't."

"Why not?" Morgan wondered.

"Because 'shipping' is not a term that is used in common conversation," Reid explained. "It's a bit annoying, I understand, but it gets even more complicated when you try to explain it."

"Hotch didn't understand," Morgan added, remembering the disaster that had occurred when he had tried to explain. "I think I made him mad."

"What makes you say that?" Reid asked.

"The extra reports he made me do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Words: 163**

"Do you have anything other than dark T-shirts?" Reid frowned as he dug through Morgan's closet.

"Yes, I do," Morgan answered quickly. "Of course I do."

"Where?" Reid demanded.

Morgan stood up from the bed as joined Reid at the large closet. Under the young genius's intense gaze, he reached deep into it and produced a cardboard box. It was shabbily taped shut, and seemed to have been put there in a hurry.

"Garcia put it here when I moved," Morgan explained to Reid's raised eyebrows, indicating the rainbow tape.

"Of course," Reid agreed. "And what about it was so shameful that it was stuffed up here?"

"I just didn't wear them often," Morgan replied, ripping the tape off and crumbling it into a ball, which he threw into a wastepaper basket behind them.

Reid helped him remove the cardboard, then unceremoniously reached in and took out a white, albeit small, shirt, off of which he read, "'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'."

 **Ah, Harry Potter. . . my first ever fandom. . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Words: 181**

"What do you keep in that desk of yours?" Morgan wondered exasperatedly, digging through the wooden drawers, hoping to find a pen.

"Only a few things," Reid replied. "Do you need help finding anything?"

"No, I've got it," Morgan shook his head stubbornly, disappearing again into the labyrinth Reid somehow managed to navigate on a regular basis.

"No, thank you," Reid corrected absently.

"Sorry," Morgan said, not really hearing him. "Why do you even have this?"

"Have what?" Reid wondered, looking around to try to find what Morgan was talking about.

"The desk," elaborated Morgan, indicating it with his head. "You do all of your reports at work, I don't see how you need this at home."

Reid shrugged, "I've always had it. Never needed to not have it."

"Right," Morgan nodded, taking the answer and continuing his search, discarding papers, books, and trinkets onto the floor and surrounding areas.

Reid sighed as an old _Outsiders_ pin flew past his head and into the wall behind him, muttering, "'Ponyboy' was misspelled anyway," and returning to watching Morgan's battle with the desk.

 **This chapter's dedicated to** abbytemple **, her newfound _Outsiders_ obsession,** **and her _Outsiders_ pin, on which 'Ponyboy' is spelled 'Pony Boy'.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Words: 144**

Reid loosened his grip on Morgan's hand as Neal walked into the screen and deeper into Paris.

"You okay there, Pretty Boy?" Morgan wondered, a teasing note in his voice despite the suspicious redness of his own eyes.

"If they killed him. . ." Reid muttered, a serious threat in his watery eyes.

"But they didn't," Morgan grinned.

"Now they just have to reunite him with Sarah," Reid decided.

"You really ship them," Morgan observed, still amused.

"As if you were any better when we watched _Chuck_ ," Reid replied. "Or _Burn Notice_."

"How about we agree on the fact that we're both hopelessly in love with the shows and talk no further about this?" Morgan offered, suddenly embarrassed at their extreme reactions to the storylines.

"Big words, I'm impressed," Reid teased.

Morgan sighed, then suggested, to stop the unwanted conversation, "Let's just try _Leverage_."

 **This chapter is dedicated to my mother, and all of the fandoms mentioned in it are ones she likes, and has passed onto me. Also, the show mentioned at the beginning is _White Collar_.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Words: 115**

Morgan walked into the living room, saying, as he looked through the pockets of the jacket he was carrying, "Hey, Reid, do you have. . ."

"Not now," Reid replied, but Morgan doubted he had heard him, turning another page of the thick book he was reading.

"How many times have you read that thing?" Morgan sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get any help.

"Just this year?" Reid asked, now listening to him, but ready to return to his book any second.

"Is _Holmes_ after _Robin Hood_?" Morgan wondered, although he didn't have to, seeing as how the book was by Reid's left elbow.

But Reid didn't reply, already lost in Sherwood Forest.

 **Two of my favorite books.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Words: 114**

Reid was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a thick notebook in his lap, when Morgan barged into the room.

"What is it?" he asked, dread in his voice as he abandoned a doodle of the _Queen_ logo.

"We have a case," Morgan replied apologetically.

"But Janto's canon," Reid frowned, standing up and putting on his work clothes. "And I don't care that I have writer's block."

"I know it's not fair," Morgan agreed, grabbing his car keys.

"Neither is _Children of Earth_ ," Reid's frown got deeper.

"But we have a serial killer to catch," Morgan finished in mock-cheerfulness.

Reid followed him out the door to yet another day of life in the real world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Words: 182**

"There's nothing on," Morgan whined as he clicked the TV remote once again.

"We could watch a movie," Reid suggested, pointing to their filled disk cabinets.

"Fine," Morgan agreed, joining the young doctor on the floor, abandoning the remote on the couch.

Together, they started taking out movie boxes, either putting them into the 'maybe' pile or the 'no' pile. Finally, they looked between two movie boxes, both worn and well-used, _Some Like it Hot_ and _The Fifth Element_.

"Which one?" Reid wondered.

"Eenie-meenie-miny-moe?" Morgan suggested as they moved back to the couch.

"Sure," Reid shrugged, sitting down before Morgan.

As Morgan joined him, the TV suddenly clicked, changing the channel, and the name of the show popped up immediately, which Reid read to be, "'Criminal Minds'."

"Should we try it?" Morgan wondered as a hot man in a suit entered the screen.

"I think it's about serial killers," Reid quickly read the show's description, to which Morgan shook his head. "Then no."

"It looks like crap anyway," Morgan shrugged and popped _Fifth Element_ into its rightful place in the DVD player.

 **Total words: 1485**

 **And the story is complete! Feedback is appreciated, and thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed!**


End file.
